


[Podfic] Tremor

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, English Accent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Reichenbach, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: After the Fall, the war is at home.





	[Podfic] Tremor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tremor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491749) by [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/pseuds/lifeonmars). 



> A double bill tonight! The last that I have recorded (for the moment) of Mars' wonderful writing!  
> Off to Brisbane tonight to see my boys, so excited. Back Sunday! (Monday's offering will be my first Mystrade; I do hope you'll join me!)


End file.
